


Hanabira

by JuuhachiGo



Category: Tokyo Babylon, X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: M/M, Spoiler for the TYOB ending, Spoilers for X16/17/18 I guess, can this be even classified as fanfiction for God's sake
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 22:08:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8464816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuuhachiGo/pseuds/JuuhachiGo
Summary: Dieci haiku per Subaru.





	

I.  
ho aspettato, sai,  
i ciliegi fiorire  
col cuore in bocca

II.  
c’e nell’aria  
l’odore nero di  
bile versata

III.  
sull’asfalto con  
il cappotto impeciato  
mi singhiozzavo

IV.  
fra i rami in alto  
ridendo mi infliggevi  
la primavera

V.  
e pregustavo  
in fondo all’urna spessa  
la rinascita

VI.  
del pentacolo  
contavo torcendomi  
i solchi lievi

VII.  
fra le briciole  
dei palazzi divelti  
fiori leggeri

VIII.  
un accendino:  
fra le nocche chiudevo  
il tuo fiato

IX.  
sakurazuka  
aveva un suono dolce  
e maledetto

X.  
neri grumi di  
sangue rappresi sulle  
mani di un pazzo

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N** 3 novembre 2016, ore 23:23. È il compleanno di Harriet per puro caso, giacché niente di questo era stato progettato, io sono sotto tesi e blablabla all that jazz. Non so perché, ma da quando mi sono svegliata stamattina mi è partito il tarlo degli haiku. Mi ero ingenuamente chiesta se al posto del classico schema 5-7-5 l'italiano non si prestasse, piuttosto, per ragioni di pura convenienza, a una roba tipo, boh, 6-8-6… un rapido giro su Wikipedia mi ha reso edotta su due punti fondamentali: a) D'Annunzio era un giappominchia che parlava di ciliegi e di Kyoto b) in italiano il 5-7-5 SI PUÒ FARE. E quindi, insomma, m'è partito il Subaru. Tutta colpa di D'annunzio, che guarda un po' a me manco piace. Per il resto, non c'è cesura adeguata, non c'è richiamo alle stagioni e alla natura in senso classico, ma, a mia discolpa, il tempo in cui studiavo gli haiku è trascorso da un bel po', temo vi dobbiate accontentare delle sillabe giuste. La cosa spaventosa è che mi uscivano delle sillabe giuste senza neppure contarle, quindi ho molto scaramanticamente (nonché hipstericamente, ammettiamolo) lasciato tutto minuscolo e così ve l'ho presentato, sia mai che mi si smontava tutto il miracolo! Il titolo significa, molto banalmente, “petali di fiore”. Alla mia Harriet, perché sì! ♥
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [Juuhachi Go](http://dusk.our-cross.net).


End file.
